Bill Rizer vs. Captain Marco
Bill Rizer vs. Captain Marco '''is Season 1 Episode 2 of DraconianA's One Minute Melees. Description 2 fighters. No research. 60 seconds. MELEE! When two of the most iconic soldiers in all of the run and gun genre come face to face, what will happen? Who will win? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! Fight In the middle of a run down city that once served as a battlefield, Bill Rizer is searching for something. It is believed that this once bustling location is being used as a hideout for a terrorist organization. Looking through the ruin of the city, Bill suddenly hears a scream. He goes to investigate and sees a soldier bleeding to death. "What happened?" asked Bill. The soldier explains that a man named Marco busted into their camp and started killing them. Bill immediately goes to find this enemy. Little does he know that the soldier is actually with the very terrorist operation he was sent to destroy, and this Marco guy has the same anti-terrorist objective. Captain Marco is looking for the building being used as the terrorist hideout, when suddenly he hears a gun being fired. He leaps out of the way of the bullets just in the nick of time, looking at the direction the bullets were fired from, seeing Bill Rizer. "Who are you!?" asks Marco. "I am your death, terrorist scum!" replies Bill, "I'll attack using brute force!" It's do or die! FIGHT!!! (Cue Song) Bill fires several bullets from his gun, which Marco rolls out of the way of to dodge. Marco fires back while running for cover, finding an old bus. Bill rushes forward, dodges the bullets, and heads to the broken automobile that Marco is hidden behind. Behind the bus, Marco finds a big square with the letter H on it, and runs into it. "Heavy Machine Gun!" Bill suddenly appears, leading Marco to hop into the bus. Bill follows. Inside the bus, Bill hops onto a golden eagle with the letter S on it, getting the spread gun. He proceeds to fire at Marco, who is on the other side of the bus. Marco hides behind a bus seat and then, when the moment is right, throws a grenade at Bill and hops out the bus. Bill also hops out the bus to get away from the grenade. Bill just barely avoids the blast, but he isn't safe yet. Marco starts firing the heavy machine gun at Bill, who runs to the side to avoid. This goes on until Marco runs out of ammo, at which point Bill finds another spread gun. With one spread gun in each hand, Bill fires again at Marco, who rolls and crawls under the bullets until he gets a square with the letter R on it. "Rawket Lawncher!" Marco continues until he is behind the bus again. Bill stops firing, and walks toward the bus. Before he can get there, however, Marco appears on top of the bus, which Bill notices. Marco leaps forward and fires a rocket at Bill, who tries shooting it down. However, the rocket whizzes through the bullets, striking Bill and blowing him into gory bits. K.O.! Marco lands with a roll and stands up. He looks at the chunks of Bill all over the place and shrugs in confusion before continuing with his mission. Winner This melee's winner is... Captain Marco! Writer's Commentary I am surprised to this very day that nobody else on this site had the same idea. It seems so obvious: a fight between the protagonists of two of the most popular run and gun franchises. Anyways, another alright fight, though I did actually have to change quite a bit of grammatical errors over time. Some words were in past tense when they should have been in present tense, some words were misspelled, and, like all my season one fights, I didn't put apostrophes to indicate possession (I didn't realize at the time that the whole no apostrophe thing was only for the word 'it'). One thing that I do really like about the fight is that I implemented power ups from the fighters' games. Coming up with what power ups should be used was pretty easy, as I just went with what would be most interesting at that point in the fight. Only exception being how I always knew that I wanted Bill to wield dual spread guns, and that I wanted the fight to end with Marco using a rocket launcher. I'm sorry, "Rawket Lawncher!"Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Soldier vs soldier themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:Konami vs SNK themed One Minute Melees Category:Serious vs silly character themed One Minute Melees Category:Run and Gun themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:2017